


Conversations

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [2]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 10:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07





	Conversations

The next day at lunch Brian went over to where Dom was working on a car and leaned his hip against the side and folded his arms over his chest in a casual manner. He looked over Dom and saw he was changing out the spark plugs and looking over the wiring. “Ready for some lunch?”

Dom looked at him and said, “Yeah. Let me clean up and I’ll be ready to go.”

“I’ve got the Skyline ready to go.”

“All right. Be there in a few minutes Bri.” Dom said quietly.

When Dom went to walk around Brian to get to the sinks, Brian caught him around the waist and Dom looked at Brian. Brian moved his free hand up to stroke Dom’s jaw and he ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “I’m ready to talk now.”

Dom kissed Brian’s thumb and pulled back. “Okay.” Brian gave him a quick kiss and let go of him.

A few minutes later the two were in the car and Brian drove them to their favorite beach diner. He got them a table on the patio facing the ocean and Dom said, “This is nice.”

“Thanks.” Brian said as he sat across from Dom. “I know we enjoy the beach so I figured this would be a good place to talk about things.”

“You’re definitely something Bri.” Dom chuckled as he rested his hand on the table and took a drink from one of the Coronas that Brian ordered them.

Brian smiled shyly and looked out at the ocean gathering his thoughts. He took a sip of his beer and waited a few more moments before he said, “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking…”

“We both have.”

Brian turned a glare on Dom and said, “Let me finish. This important.” Dom nodded and Brian went back to looking at the ocean. “From the first time I met you I felt things for you that I didn’t think I should feel. I felt the gravity Mia was telling me about later on as soon as I saw you in person at the store. You had my heart as soon as we locked eyes for that first time. Mia, after our date, started to notice our pull towards the other and then that last heist and my cover being blown, I ran.”

“Yeah you ran all the way to Miami thinking the next time our paths crossed that I’d put you out of your misery.” Dom said as he looked over Brian’s profile. It was difficult to talk about their changing relationship but he knew it would be for the better afterwards. “For a while I wanted to until I looked over everything that happened. Saw all the chances you had to do your job but instead you protected us and ran from a career you worked hard on.”  
Brian looked at Dom then and said, “I did it because you or the others didn’t deserve what they were going to give you. Can’t prosecute if you can’t find people willing to talk.”

“But they found you in Miami?”

“Yeah and I still wouldn’t talk about you or the team. Bilkins wanted you bad but I wasn’t going to give family up.” 

“You’re one of a kind Bri. Just like the police chase back when you were undercover you’re the only one that has kept coming back for me. The rest of team, they love me but you want to protect me as much as I’ve tried protecting all them and yourself. While we’re both still grieving Mia you have been doing an excellent job with Layla. Layla will have you wrapped around her pinky when she gets a little bigger.”

“She’s got me now.” Brian grinned.

“Are you going to start letting me help more?”

“Yeah. Sorry I’ve been so stubborn.”

“We deal with things in our own ways. Both of us are stubborn as hell but we make it through and are better for it.”

“How do you think the guys will react to us if publicize our relationship?”

“We touch a lot so they might already have ideas but in the end I don’t care. We’re equals and partners no matter what happens.”

Brian saw the fierceness of Dom’s statement in his eyes and reached across the small table to pull Dom closer to him. They rested their foreheads against the other both with a hand around the other’s neck and Brian tilted his head as he pressed his lips against Dom’s. Dom returned the kiss and pulled away. “Want to go for a walk?”

Dom nodded and Brian dropped some money on the table for the beers and the two moved off the patio to the beach. Down by the surf the two looked towards the horizon and Dom laced their fingers together. “Beautiful.” Dom said.


End file.
